A New Frontier
by Warbozz
Summary: A team composed of some of the best warriors from most of the Galaxies races is assembled by the Turian military for high priority mission, but when one mission goes awry they find themselves where no one has gone before. All new characters and new locations and bad guys.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so after several months of writers block i finally manged to re-upload this with more consistent updating. Don't mind the grammer mistakes, I currently am waiting for a better computer to arrive. The one I am using ****has libre office, so no spell check. Looking forward to writing this, had the idea for a while now. Make suggestions, hack it to pieces, or love it. All criticism is helpful.**

_Commander Spatha Nager, Turian Seventh Fleet_

I paused from my work to see a blue wave of pure energy rushing towards my ship, the Alexandreta, along with the rest of the Turian 7th Fleet. Despite the force of the blast, the ship held firm; humans sure know how to build a good ship. Before I could run diagnostics on the core systems, I was interrupted by the ship's VI, Vader.

"Sir, there is a hail from the admiral."

"Put him on." I said as I rushed to the comm. room just in time to see the Admiral's hologram shutter to existence.

"Sir, this is Commander Spatha Nager of the Alexandreta reporting," I replied, just like every time before.

"Commander, status report." demanded the admiral.

"Sir, all systems normal," I said as I got the green lights from the ships diagnostics. "It also appears that the crucible emitted some sort of blue energy."

"I know; I saw it. Everyone saw it. It appears to have driven the Reapers away."

"So it's a victory for us?"

"Not quite, while the Reapers have left, the Mass Drivers have been destroyed and so has the crucible."

"So that means..."

"Yes, the human, Commander Shepard is dead."

"Damn. What they hell do we do?"

"We rebuild," said the admiral as he disconnected.

_Three Months Later-Kit'Reegar-Rannoch orbital station_

"Finally they are done." I said as awaited to depart in the station orbiting Rannoch. After three months, the driver was repaired.

"Reports indicate that the Mass Driver is now operational," rambled the galactic news reporter. "This monumental undertaking of repairing the Mass Drivers would not have been possible with out the recovered reaper information cache, and the combined efforts of the council races and the abilities of the Prothean Javik, combined with the abilities of Dr. T'son..." the power was cut before it could finish.

"Oh no, don't tell me she..." Before I could finish, the door opened behind her as a familiar voice shouted at her.

"Where Keelah do you think you are going, Kit'Reegar!" Shouted Tali'Zora.

"Just for a little trip." I said, looking for another exit.

"Oh no you aren't. I promised your father that I would take care of you if anything happened to you."

"My father left me standing in field to go die in a war."

"Kal was one of the best soldiers the Quarians ever had. You should be lucky to have had him for a father."

"Lucky?" I said, clenching my fists. "I barely saw him growing up. And all he left me was a bag of medals and a damaged rocket launcher."

"I know this is hard on you, but I'm not loosing you too. I already lost Shepard, and Garrus had to go back to Palaven and couldn't bring me with him. You are all I have left."

"I know, but you have to let me go. I can't stand being here anymore. I want to go out and explore the universe."

"I know, but I promised your father..." Before Tali could finish, I embraced her.

"You have to let me go."

"Ok" she said, choking back tears.

As I left, she shout one last thing at me, "Keelah se'lai, you have the strength of your father."

"Thanks" I said as I headed for the docking bay.

_Five months after Reaper War-Dante-Omega_

As I walked through the streets of this vile place, I remember my old life as a Freelancer; killing other peoples enemies for living. That's how I almost died of the plague almost six years ago. That is also how I met Shepard. He helped save me, despite who I was. I owed it to him to change. I took up a new name, one from Earth lore; a man who walked through a land of pain and torment to emerge holy and clean on the other side. Shepard showed me kindness; it was my turn to return it.

"Excuse me sir, spare some food?" said a Vorcha as I passed.

"Sorry sir, but I don't have any food one me"

"Then how about you eat my blade!" he shouted as he drew a long knife. He barely had time to react. Before he could completely draw the blade, my omni-blades was at his throat, and the next second his head was across the street.

"I am surprised people like this can even survive like this." I said as I left his body in a mangled lump as I approached the Afterlife bar.

After a quick look around the floor, I went up see my employer: Aria T'loak.

"Hello, mistress" I said with a bow.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that, and what the fuck is with the bowing," she said from her seat with a glance in my direction.

"This is just my normal greeting," I said as I sat down.

"Well it's too...nice? I'm the Queen of Omega and the leader of the three biggest mercenary groups in the galaxy. What do you think people would think of me if they saw my employees bowing and greeting me like a pampered princess?"

"Well I..."

"Save your groveling. You're fired!"

"Why?" I said, leaping to my feet. "What for! I have done nothing wrong!"

"You've killed some of my men and some of your own employers."

"I only killed them because of their own choices in life. I only kill those who commit wrongs."

"Yeah, well let's see how that works without a home or credits. Guards!"

As much as I wanted to kill her and put an end to it all, I resisted. "I can walk myself out, gentlemen," I said as the guards grabbed my shoulders.

"Well good for you. However we were told to through you out, not let you walk yourself out," said the guard on my right. The one on the left brought his fist down on my head.

The next thing I knew, I was lying in a back alley with my all my possession, which were few in number, lying broken around me. 'At least my guns have ammo and my omni-blades work' I thought to myself. This wasn't the first time I was left to die on the streets of Omega.

My self-loathing was cut short by some commotion on the adjacent street. Two Vorcha, a Krogan, a human and a Batarian, loaded with guns and ammo, were closing in on a Turian and a Drell. They were completely unaware of their pursuers. I couldn't sit idly by and watch two men die at the hands of these criminals.

I grabbed my Phalanx and my Eviscerator and took chase. It didn't take long to catch up; they weren't moving very fast in order to avoid attention. They turned to face me, though it was already too late.

Before the Krogan could fully turn around, I plunged my shotgun's bayonet through his hump into his brain. Leaving the shotgun in his corpse, I knocked the Batarian's shotgun out of his hands onto the floor, where it bounced out of sight. I then brought my pistol's melee shock attachment to the human's unprotected face. The bone breaking force combined with the deadly voltage send his body twitching to the ground. The two Vorcha turned to face me, but by then I had drawn my omni-blades. Before they could react, I plunged one of my blades into each. As I threw down their corpses, the Batarian, who I had disarmed, aimed the shotgun that I left in the Krogan at my head.

A smile crept its way across his face as he pulled the trigger. His smile immediately changes to frown as the weapon whined from lack of a thermal clip. The fool thought I had left a loaded weapon in an enemy. Before he could plan his next move, I raised my wrist and sent a barrage of tiny blades soaring into his face. He fell, grabbing his face and screaming with agony. I walked over to him and aimed my pistol at his head. "Rest now, my brother," I said as I pulled the trigger.

"Impressive work," said a voice over my shoulder. I turned to see the Turian and Drell approaching me.

"I'll say. His skill is comparable to the assassin of my people," said the Drell.

"These men were after you," I said as I turned to leave.

"Then I guess I owe you my life," said the Turian as he moved in front of me. "Let me make it up to you."

"How would you do that?"

"I'm sorry, but I seem to have forgotten to introduce myself. I am Commander Spatha Nager of the Alexandreta," he said as he extended his hand to shake mine. "I would like to offer you a spot on my team."

"And what exactly would I be doing."

"Have you seen the galactic news? All the mercenary attacks? Rogue Krogan Clans? Cerberus Remnants? Geth Separatists?"

"What about them?"

"We're the ones who fix those problems."

"Alright, you've got me. Nothing left for me here anyways. Where do I sign up?"

"Just follow me," said the Turian as he walked around the corner."

_Eight months after Reaper War-Duke-Noveria_

"Duke, come in Duke. What is your status, over?" crackled the shuttle's radio.

"Working on getting into position," I said.

"What the hell is taking you so long?"

"Just took a little side-trip," I said as I leveled out the shuttle.

"Well don't. We're risking a lot letting you use that modified civilian vehicle, and these delays aren't reassuring either."

"Anything else you got a problem with?"

"One more thing: what the hell kind Drell name is Duke!"

"Not a Drell name sir. Just something I picked up after the Hanar booted me off their planet."

"Any reason I should be concerned about this?

"No. They kicked me off for being reckless, much like what you're complaining about. No trouble to me, though. Those Hanar are sticklers to their ways. You step out line one time and they kick you off the planet."

"What did you do!" demanded the commander over the radio.

"Let's just say I took a diplomats shuttle for a little ride around the citadel after I dropped him off. And I may have accidentally run it out of fuel and crashed it through several merchant shops and other shuttles. I didn't cause any injuries though."

"Well that's just great. The pilot I hire is one who takes shuttles for rides and destroys thing with them. Well, are you near the site now?"

"Yep. Deploying now."

"Don't you need to land first?"

"Nope. That's for the autopilot to do." Before he could respond, I grabbed my Viper and leapt. As I fell, enemy fire started flying past my head.

"Idiot can't aim, can they?" I said as I brought my rifle up and opened fire. I picked two off before I started to get dangerously close to the ground. Before impact, I threw a lift grenade. The upward force of the grenade counteracted the force of the fall, allowing me to land with just a bit of force. Nothing I could get hurt from though.

"What the hell was that!" screamed the commander's voice in my ear. "You could have gotten yourself killed!"

"Calm down Spatha, I'm fine."

"Drop your weapons, now!" screamed an enemy trooper, pointing his Hornet at my face.

"As you say." I said as I set my rifle down. He hesitated, and I struck. The full force of my biotic blast hit him harder then my rifle ever could. He flew into a group of crates, denting the metal containers.

Without hesitation, I leapt behind some crates to my left as the rest of the enemy squad opened fire on me. I rolled to the next group of crates, sending a warp at one of the attackers. He fell, screaming as his body was vaporized. I jumped up and fired two throws at two charging attackers. They flew backwards and rolled across the ground. This gave me an opportunity to run and grab my Viper. I picked it up, leveled my aim and fired two quick shots. The two had barely stood before they were dropped by the shots. Finally, I was alone on the landing pad.

"Status report," crackled the radio in my suit.

"Just finished cleaning up. The pad is clear to land now."

"Good. How are you holding up?"

"Just fine," I said as I dusted off my arms.

"Alright, be there soon for data retrieval."

"Just one question; what happened?" I asked, kicking the trooper's helmet. "These men would have barely made it into Cerberus before the war. Why are they here protecting this data, and so few of them?"

"That's what happens when you loose your leader, financial support and a majority of your forces."

"Then why even fight?"

"I don't know. There are always crazy people out there."

"That's true, commander," I said as I turned to walk to my shuttle. "Absolutely true."

**New chapter next week. also, the ending I used is the original blue ending, with the fact that the relays weren't destroyed too much and the reapers left, but also gave the technology for relays away. Where did they go, stay tuned to find out.**


	2. Chapter 2

_One year after Reaper War-Arian Navaris-Destiny's Ascension_

As I gazed out of the window of my office at the partially-destroyed Citadel. Although firing the Crucible hadn't destroyed it completely, it had caused a lot of structural damage. However, the races that had built the super weapon were now repairing the damage it had done.

However, with every project came injuries. 'That's where I come in' I thought to myself. Being an Asari, I had time to learn the anatomies and internal processes of different species, making me a valuable asset. Despite my knowledge, there are several doctors out there that surpass me in skill and knowledge.

Despite my short coming, I enjoyed my work. And as Dr. T'Soni's assistant, I had several opportunities that no one else could have, like studying Javik, the Prothean, or learning about the Rachni and their medical problems. So much to learn and all the time to learn it.

"Dr. Navaris, please come my office," said a familiar voice over the intercom system.

"On my way Dr. T'soni," I said into the com system on my desk.

As I ran down the hallways, I saw the usual medical emergencies; exploded limbs from rapid decompression, wounded Rachni from hysteric workers, workers who got hurt in Rachni backlashes, burns from machinery, radiation sickness, and so on. As I approached her office, I familiar face leave from it.

"Hello Javik"

"Hello Arian," he said, turning towards me. "What brings you here?"

"The doctor needed me. You?"

"Just reporting in as usual."

"Any news?"

"The keepers seem to have the core systems working consistently, so the station should be habitable soon. The workers seem to be making progress, so the station should be back to full function in less than a year."

"Alright then. Good to hear." I said as I enter T'soni's office. Javik turned to walk away as the door closed.

"You wanted to see me doctor?"

"Yes, please take a seat," she said, gesturing to the seat in front of her desk.

"What did you need?" I asked as I sat down.

Liara sighed and said, "You're being transferred."

"What? No!"

"This is the way it is."

"No, there's got to be some mistake."

"There isn't. You are set to depart tomorrow."

"Wait, why?"

"Because there is nothing here for you. You need to get out and see the galaxy."

"I'm perfectly fine with staying here."

"Trust, you're not. Traveling the galaxy will give you opportunities you couldn't imagine."

"Why me?"

"You have the necessary requirements," she said, bringing up her data pad.

"Which are?"

Knowledge of alien anatomy and medical training," she said as she scrolled through her data pad.

"Can't someone else go?"

"No, it has to be you."

"Say's who."

"Javik," she said, setting the data pad down.

"That son-of-a-bitch." I yelled, slamming my hand down on the desk. "Why the hell would he say something like that?"

"He can read your memories by touch, remember?" she said as she jumped out of her seat. "That was standard protocol for security reasons."

"Fine. When and where do I depart?"

"Report to shuttle bay E5. The shuttle is headed for the turian ship the Alexandreta," she said as she turned to look out of the window.

"Thank you," I said sarcastically as I headed for the door. As it opened, I asked, "Are you sure you're not trying to live your dreams through me?"

"You can be certain of that," she said as she turned to face me. "I could never get on another ship. I've had my fill of adventure."

"Do you miss him?" I asked as I crossed the doorway.

"Everyday," she said as the door closed.

_One and a half years after Reaper War-Wriker Kato-Tuchanka_

"Aralakh Company, report to the armoury immediately. Be ready to move out!" screamed Urdnot Grunt over the intercom.

"Finally some action," I yelled, slamming my fist into my hand. I ran down the hallway towards the armoury.

"Damn," I muttered, entering the armoury; I wasn't the first one there. I started checking my two Tempest submachine guns as the last few stragglers made it through the door. I slammed my locker shut, screaming "Let's go."

I was answered will cheers of appreciation and agreement as we headed to the loading bay. Grunt was waiting there for us.

"Good to see you men eager for a fight." he said, pacing in front of the team. "I won't lie to you, this won't be easy. Bloodpack mercenaries are abducting women from the outer villages."

This was met with moans of anger and cries of vengeful rage.

"Stay calm," said Grunt, raising his hand to silence the squad. "Don't worry, cause they're gonna pay for it! Now load up!"

We yelled with cries of war as we loaded up into the trucks. I grabbed the set closest to door.

"Lucky, you get to be first to fight," whispered one of my squad mates as he entered the truck.

"Shut it Katom!" I yelled at him. "Not like you would deserve to be first,"

"And you do, with your pathetic little guns. Can you even hit something, or do you have to fill the air with shots in order to kill something?" he said, putting to the guns in my hands.

"At least I actually kill enemies."

He approached me, saying "You little..."

"That's enough!" interrupted Grunt as he entered the truck. "Save it for the enemy."

"Yes commander," Katom said, slinking back into his seat.

"Got it," I said, turning away, checking my weapons just to make an excuse to change my focus.

The ride didn't take long. Before we knew it, the trucks were stopping.

"Let's go!" shouted Grunt as the ramp dropped. "Show them the fury of Aralakh Company!"

We roared with battle cries as we rushed out the trucks. The mercs were already firing at us, but not nearly enough to keep us back.

"Time to get stuck in!" I yelled, leading over the enemy barricade. I saw my first targets; a group of vorcha, stunned at me braking their line. I opened up on them with my Tempests, slicing them down with a barrage of shots. Before I even got halfway through the clips, they were nothing more than bloody messes. I ran forward with the rest of my battle brothers, ready to spill blood.

I took little time to reach the warehouse where they were keeping the women. We barely paused for more than a second, and the only reason we did was to aim. We gunned them down left and right, decimating their forces. By the time I reached the door, Katom was almost through, cutting through the sealed metal door with his Firestorm.

When he was almost through, he gave me a nod. I rushed forward and bashed the door with all my strength, breaking the already weakened section. I tumbled into the warehouse. I noticed mercenaries to my left, stunned by my sudden appearance. They started to take aim at me, a fatal mistake. In an instant, Grunt leapt through the entryway I created and blasted the three away with his Scimitar.

"Here," he said, extending his hand to help me up.

"Thanks," I said as I grabbed it and got to my feet.

"Sir," yelled one of the squad members from the far-side of the facility, "We've found the females."

"What's their condition?"

"Alive, but barely. We need to move them now," said Grunt, turning to their direction. Katom, take some men to get them out.

"Yes sir!" he said, grabbing three others.

When we arrived back, Wrex was there to meet us in the loading bay.

"Hello, chief," said Grunt, saluting.

"Don't mind the formalities, I'm here for him," he said, pointing at me.

"Me?" I said, confused.

"Yes, you. Come with me," he said, heading for the door.

"Yes sir," I said, following after.

After we had made it down the hall, Wrex turned and asked me "Would you like to go and fight on far away worlds?"

"Sir, I could never pass that up if I was given the chance."

"Well, you do have that chance. An old friend of mine is assembling a special task force."

"Who is it?"

"My friend Garrus, well, now Primarch Vakarian."

"Sir, I would be honoured," I said, saluting.

"Good, the shuttle's waiting for you on my landing pad," he said, turning to leave.

"Thank you, sir," I said, turning to see Grunt running towards me.

"What did you say?" he asked.

"Yes, I joined the task force," I replied.

"Good. I know I gave him the right man," he said as he started walking towards the pad. "There's one more person you need to meet."

"Really? It better be important."

"Oh, trust me, it's important, or else I wouldn't have come to a place like this," said a female voice. Suddenly, a hooded female figured decloaked in front of me.

"Who the hell?" I said, shocked by her appearance.

"The name's Kasumi," she said. "I'm one of Grunt's old comrades."

"That she is. She and I took on the Collectors with Shepard back in the day," said Grunt, raising his fist.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"To give you a gift," she said, handing me two submachine guns.

"What are these?" I asked as I took them from her.

"Locusts. These are the only two left in existence. Shepard told me to put them to good use, and I don't need them anymore." she said as she turned to activate her cloak. "Besides, Grunt already paid me good money for them."

"I didn't want you going out there without the best equipment I could get," he said as he clenched my fist. "Go show them the fury of Aralakh Company!"

"Yes sir," I said, and then I turned to walk towards the landing pad.

_Two years after Reaper War-Spatha Nager-The Alexandreta_

"Set the course for the Citadel," I told Duke.

"Yes sir," he replied. "Setting course now."

I left the bridge to head down to the shuttle bay. The krogan wanted to see me. I got into the elevator and pushed the button to head to deck three.

"Dr. Navaris is there anything wrong with the Krogan," I asked over the intercom in the elevator.

"Not that I could tell," she replied in her usual sarcastic voice.

"Thank you," I replied. 'What the hell is her problem' I thought to myself. 'I would have killed for an opportunity like this.' I pushed the thoughts out of my mind, now wasn't the time.

I left the elevator and proceeded to the shuttle bay. I found the krogan examining some crates. "A problem?" I asked.

"Well, those merchants skimped us on the rations, so we'll have to get more sooner than projected," he replied.

"That's not that important, and wouldn't warrant my presence." I said with agitation in my voice.

"That's not why I called you down here," he said as he walked towards a disproportionally tall crate. "It's this," he said, pointing to it.

"What about it?"

"It wasn't on our lists," he said as he scrolled through his data pad.

"What do you want to do about it?"

"I don't know..." he said as he leaned up against it. The second he did, he fell through the wall of the crate.

"What the?" I said as I approached the krogan. I heard in a high-pitched voice not belonging to Wriker say "Ow"


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it's a little late, been busy these past couple days. I apologize in advance for spelling errors, the spell check on my computer is doesn't work. Gonna try to get the next chapter up as soon as it's ready.**_  
_

_Two years after Reaper War-Kit'Reegar–The Alexandreta_

'Damn it' I thought to myself. 'So close. If only that damn Krogan hadn't fallen on me.' My self-reflection was interrupted by the damaged crate being wretch open. Two hands reached in and grabbed me.

"Gotcha," said a deep voice, most likely belonging to the Krogan who pulled me out of the crate. "That do you think you are doing," he growled.

"Just hitching a ride," I said, frantically searching for a way out; there were none.

"A likely story," he growled. "You were probably trying to steal our funding, or you might be after the data we've been gathering."

"Enough, Wriker," said a voice behind me. I turned to see a Turian officer walking towards us.

"Sorry sir," the Krogan, apparently named Wriker, said as he loosened his grip. "You can't be too careful," he muttered.

"I understand, but don't over do it," the Turian said. "Now, who are you?"

"What's it to you?" I said.

"I don't think you understand your situation," he said, pacing in front of me. "You are a stow away on a Turian war vessel, a special task force vehicle to be exact. There are three ways off: In cuffs or out the airlock." He stopped at looked straight into my eyes, "You get the later if you refuse to give me your name."

"And what if I resist?" I asked.

"Then I get some live target practice," yelled Wriker from across the bay.

"Now that you understand your situation, tell me your name," demanded the Turian.

"You haven't even given me the third option," I replied coldly.

"That option only applies to unique circumstances of military importance."

"How about the daughter of Kal'Reegar?"

"Shit!" he yelled, taken aghast by my statement.

"What's the problem?"

"Do you even understand the magnitude of your actions?" he said as he started pacing again. "You are the daughter of Kal'Reegar. He is a hero back on Palaven. If word gets out that his daughter is criminal..."

"Sounds like that third option just became available, don't you think?" I asked as a smile crept across my face.

"He could still space you," he said, glancing back at me over his shoulder.

"Fine," I said as the smile disappeared. "It's Kit'Reegar, but I go by Kitten."

"Alright then," he said, turning towards me. "The third option is to join our team. What are you combat abilities?"

"I've haven't received any formal training," I said, looking down. 'I blew it.' I thought to myself. 'They're going to kill me.'

"I can fix that," said Wriker, walking towards the two of us.

"Later, but I can't let her join without having some sort of useful ability." said the Turian, turning from the Krogan back to me. "What can you do?"

I grabbed the data pad from the Krogan's hand. Before he could react, I stated fiddling around on the requisition system. "The Volus might be genius merchants, but their security is no match for a Quarian," I said, handing the Krogan back his pad. "Expect a pallet of rations the next time you get to the citadel, courtesy of me."

"How much was it?" the Krogan asked, fiddling with his data pad.

"Nothing," I replied, crossing my arms.

"She's good," said the Krogan. "I like her already."

"It'll do" said the Turian. He turned to leave. As he made his way to the elevator, he looked over his shoulder and said, "Welcome to the Alexandreta, Kitten."

"I don't even know who you are," I shouted back.

"Commander Spatha Nagar," he replied as the elevator closed.

"What's his problem?" I asked the Krogan.

"I don't know," he replied, working on his pad again. "He's harder to read than an Elcor's handwriting."

_Two and a Half Years after Reaper War-Muoric Waaks-Citadel II_

As I paced down the hallways, I thought to myself about all that has been accomplished in the two and a half years since to war. The relays had been rebuilt, the Citadel as well. The Drell and Geth had been given embassies on the citadel, along with the Batarians and Quarians being allowed back in.

Despite all the new paint and interior work, no one could remove the effect the reapers had on this place. People were nervous to come here, almost fearful that they would bring the reapers back.

I headed past the C-sec office on my way back to the spectre office. Despite a hard start, Commander Bailey had done a hell of a job with C-sec before and after the war. he was lucky he got out before the reapers took the place over.

"Welcome," the computer as I walked into the spectre office.

"Computer, pull up records on Vido Santiago," I said as I approached the screen.

"After surviving an attack on his base on Zorya, He escaped to Omega. After making a pact with Cerberus, he gained control of the station, ousting Arya. Following its recapture, he again escaped to...insufficient data."

"Damn," I said, slamming my fist down.

"New transmission received," chimed the terminal.

"What is it now," I said, pulling up the message.

"I hear you're looking for Vido," said a male human voice. "Good. I could use the extra muscle, and a spectre makes it even better. if you're looking for him, you'll find him the old Cerberus base on Otarom in the Kepler Verge holed up with the mercenaries he has left." the transmission ended.

"Computer, who sent this?" I asked.

"...error, sender unknown."

"Damn." I said. "I guess I'm going to Otarom. Computer, ready my ship."

"Right away sir."

"Sir, arriving in the system now." said my pilot Vilik.

"Alright, let me know when we reach the planet's atmosphere." I said, leaving the bridge. I headed to the back of my small interceptor ship to engineering.

"Sir," said Woks Milit, my engineer.

"At ease. What it is the ship's status?"

"Sir she's holding up well," he said, pulling up the diagnostics on the computer. "For a ship this small, I'm surprised we can operate at this power level this stably."

"Thank our counselor. He gave us one of the newest ships in the Salarian fleet."

"That he did," he said, returning to his computer.

"Sir, approaching planet." said Vilik over the intercom.

"Heading to the bridge now," I said, leaving engineering. I was barely in the hallway when the ship shuttered and the roof started to fall apart.

"What the hell was that!" I yelled over the intercom on the nearby wall.

"Sir, they're shooting at us." Vilik replied.

"Begin evasive maneuvers and take us in low and fast. I'm heading the airlock." I said, going towards the bulkhead to the airlock.

I entered the room and began putting on the additions to my armor: thermal clip bandoliers, reinforced CQC gauntlets. As I put on my visor, I yelled through the communicator "Woks, meet me in the airlock with the new weapons you requisitioned."

"Yes sir." he replied.

"_Thirty seconds to drop zone._" said Vilik over the com.

The hatch swung open as Woks came in carrying a rifle. "Sir, this a modified version of the Black Widow sniper rifle," Woks began as he handed me the rifle. "It has a five round clip, rangefinder with automatic sight adjustment, optional thermal and infrared scopes and extended barrel to increase damage."

"_Ten seconds to drop zone._"

"Let's do this" I said, putting a new clip into the rifle and turned off the safety.

"_Opening hatch door."_

As it opened, I saw a volley of artillery shell screaming towards us. All I could say was "Jump!" As we did, the shells collided with the ship. The shields kept most of the shells back, except for one, which flew through the open hatch. There was a flash, and my ship was gone. Then I felt gravity kick in.

_Two and a Half Years after Reaper War-Spatha Nager- Keplar Verge_

"_Sir, we are entering the atmosphere of the planet Otarom_." said Duke over the intercom.

"Got it, reading the team." I replied. I started loading the shuttle with gear as Wriker came up to me.

"Sir, pardon the language, but are seriously going to put our asses on the line just 'cause some fucking message told us that the was some criminal here."

"Yes we are. Santiago is wanted by the council for a long list of crimes, most of which deterred efforts to stop the reapers."

"What about the bounty?"

"That's reason number two. The credits received from capturing him would be more than enough to help fund our operation." I said as I hopped out of the shuttle towards him. "Are we clear?"

"Yes sir," he said, turning to grab his armor out of his locker.

"One more thing," I said, turning towards him. "You don't have to ask permission for everything. Use any language you feel like."

"Fine. Though I thought Turians were pretty strict about their military rules and regulations."

"And I thought Krogans just killed and drank alcohol."

"Oh, look at you two, fighting like siblings." said a cool voice from the stairwell.

"What do you want, Quarian?" I asked, loading more gear onto the ship.

"First, I want a little more respect around here." She said spitefully. " And second, I want to go with you."

"Not happening" I said, grabbing my helmet.

"And why not?"

"Because I don't trust you." I said, turning to glare at her. "Remember how we found you hiding in a crate? That doesn't exactly say much for your trustworthiness."

"I've been on this ship for half a year." she said, approaching me. "When are you going to treat me like the rest of your team."

"Fine!" I said, slamming my locker. "You can go with us! Just don't cry to me when you get hurt."

"Trust me," she said, getting into the shuttle. "I won't."

"I don't see what the big deal is, bringing her along." said Wriker, closing his locker. "If she wants to go with us, then we have more fire power."

"I can't have her getting hurt. She's a liability."

"What ever you say," he said, climbing into the shuttle.

"Duke, get down here. We're ready to go." I said over the comm system.

"_Got it,_"

I climbed into the shuttle and took my seat. Kit saw me and moved to the furthest seat from me. Wriker chuckled at this.

"Alright, let's do this." said Duke as he climbed in, closing the door behind us. The shuttle lurched as it took off, passing through the barriers into the planet's atmosphere.

"What's it look like out there,"

"Not a lot to see. Mountains. Fields. A giant comm facility with a anti-air battery firing."

"We're sitting ducks if we're flying into a hot zone by ourselves." Wriker yelled.

"Don't worry, it's not firing at us. There's something on the other side. A ship maybe. Wait never mind."

"What do you mean never mind?" I asked.

"I mean nevermind as in it got annihilated."

"How long until the drop site?"

"Five seconds," He said, bringing the ship to a stop and opening the door.

"Get back to the ship, grab Dante and the mako, and meet us back here," I said, climbing out of the shuttle.

"Got it" he said, closing the door and taking off.

I grabbed my Saber off of my back. "Let's do this."


End file.
